Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of marksmanship systems wherein a marksman will zero a live round firearm at a first location, and then apply a virtual sighting/targeting system which simulates the location and conditions of a live fire shooting location. Other aspects of the disclosure relate to simulated shooting of a firearm.